Computing devices may incorporate one or more processors that execute machine code, including code that implements an operating system (OS). Machine code executed by a computing device may also include both application code developed either by the provider of the computing device or by a third party. To aid the development of applications, application developers may use a software development kit (SDK) and/or one or more application programming interfaces (APIs) that can be integrated into or accessed by applications that the developers create. An SDK may include a native library that provides the basic programming language functions on which application developers may rely.